Final Battle!
Final Battle! is the eighth episode of the second season of Super Smash Bros: Battle! It aired 4/13/2016. Story In Ganondorf’s lab, Ganondorf is chained to the wall, immobile. Mewtwo floats up to Ganondorf’s face, Ganondorf bellowing in rage. Ganondorf: You can’t do this to me! I am Ganondorf, the most powerful trainer in the world! No one can defeat me! Mewtwo: But you were defeated. In our last battle, or have you forgotten? Ganondorf: That, was a minor thing. You weren’t there… Mewtwo: If you were so good, you shouldn’t have needed me. Ganondorf: Don’t forget who is the one who found you. It was I who gave you a sense of purpose again! You cannot dispose of me so easily! Mewtwo: But, I can. We saw that in the second round, or have you forgotten? Ganondorf: Without my power, you won’t be able to win! You need me to cover you! Mewtwo: Wrong. I don’t need anyone. This tournament, I was required to coordinate with you and use teamwork to move on, with no other option. But, I can do anything that I want. And you, are now unnecessary. End Scene The tournament stadium is packed with even more spectators than before. The characters are all gathered around, eager for the final battle. Palutena: So, it all comes down to this. Lucario, the last of my chosen heroes, vs. Ganondorf, the greatest threat that we have yet to face. Zelda: I still can’t believe that it isn’t Link and I fighting him. It feels like, Palutena: A contradiction? Zelda: Yeah. But, it won’t last too much longer now. This battle, will be the last. Kat & Ana: Place your bets! Kat and Ana have their stand up and ready, it being the focal point of the character viewing area. Wario: Minimum bet, 2000 gold! This is the biggest event of our time, so go big, or go home! Dedede: 6000 gold on Evil! Bowser: 4000 on Evil! Pit: 2000 on Aura! Palutena: Really, Pit? That low a bet? 10,000 on Aura! Snake: You’re really confident in this fighter. Pikachu: Pika! Ana: Got it, 3000 on Aura! Ridley: (Roars) Everyone turns in astonishment, not having noticed Ridley was there. Kat: Uh, 4000 for Evil! Zero Suit Samus: If he’s betting on them, then 2000 on Aura. DK: Ooh ooh! Kat: Another 2500 for Aura! Wario: 8000 for Evil! I’m going to clock out today! Lucario and Greninja stand on the field, eager for the match to start. Morton: What a day! We have perhaps the greatest battle of the entire tournament here today, with the chance for another Mega evolution battle to occur! Mewtwo vs. Lucario, Greninja vs. Tyranitar! This will be a… Mewtwo Teleports into the announcer’s box, speaking to Morton. Mewtwo Teleports out almost a moment later, as Morton stumbles on the microphone. Morton: And this just in! Ganondorf has fallen ill, and is unable to join us for this glorious battle! Lucina: What?! Link: Really?! Robin: That’ll put a damper in Mewtwo’s prospects. Ike: No it won’t. Remember my match? If a team member is unavailable, then he’ll be replaced by… Lemmy: Whoo-hoo! Lemmy rolls out on a ball, rocking back and forth in the trainer’s box. Mewtwo Teleports to join him. Morton: Due to Ganondorf’s inability to be here, he has been replaced with Lemmy Koopa! This will be an interesting development that I’m sure no one was expecting! Bowser Jr: That’s not supposed to be allowed! Bowser: Is it too late to change my bet? Kat & Ana: Yep! Cease betting! Roy K: Begin! Lemmy: Weh-heh-heh! Go, Donphan! Lemmy throws the Pokéball, choosing Donphan. Donphan: Don, don! Lucario: Hur-rah. Greninja: Gre. Lucario charges Aura Sphere, as Greninja charges Water Shuriken. Mewtwo charges a Shadow Ball, throwing it and it splitting into two. Lucario and Greninja throw their attacks, blocking Mewtwo’s attacks. Lemmy: Donphan, Rollout! Donphan curls up and rolls at Lucario, who dashes in to intercept it. Greninja extends its shadow towards Mewtwo. Mewtwo uses Confusion, catching Donphan and pulling him back, allowing it to dodge Lucario’s Force Palm. Greninja teleports with Shadow Sneak, when Mewtwo slams Greninja with Donphan’s Rollout, the two rolling off to the side. Donphan arcs back around, going to strike Greninja again. Greninja: Greninj! Lucario dashes in that direction with Extreme Speed, as Mewtwo Teleports into its path, catching Lucario with Confusion. Lucario is blown back, as Greninja shoots Hydro Pump, pushing it out of Donphan’s trajectory, then firing another one at Donphan, sending him flying at Mewtwo. Mewtwo Teleports to dodge, Donphan skidding along the ground. Morton: What a fight so far! Mewtwo doesn’t seem to be coordinating with Lemmy at all, while Lucario and Greninja are struggling to get around Mewtwo’s power. Lucario: Hurah! Lemmy: Donphan, Sandstorm! Lucario leaps back, rallying with Greninja. Mewtwo throws several Shadow Balls, while Donphan spins and blows a Sandstorm, speeding up the Shadow Balls. Lucario uses Double Team while Greninja uses Substitute, the two disappearing. Greninja goes to strike Mewtwo with Shadow Sneak, but Mewtwo floats skyward, dodging. Lucario appears by Donphan, striking it with Force Palm. Donphan flies back, weakened. Lemmy: Rollout! Donphan rolls at Greninja, who fires Hydro Pump right at Donphan. Donphan is hit, and is launched sky high out of the arena. Roy K: Donphan is out! Morton: And just like that, this battle has become a battle between Mewtwo and Team Aura! With Greninja’s Dark type, it’ll be a tough victory for Mewtwo. But not impossible! Mewtwo throws Shadow Balls, Lucario and Greninja dodging with ease. Lucario dashes in with Extreme Speed, Mewtwo stopping it in its tracks with Confusion. Greninja appears and strikes Mewtwo with Shadow Sneak, knocking Mewtwo skyward. Mewtwo catches itself, staying suspended in the air. Lucario throws Aura Sphere at him, while Greninja throws Water Shuriken. Mewtwo moves and dodges, though some of them hit it. Mewtwo throws Shadow Balls, blowing Lucario and Greninja back. Mewtwo then forms a white energy sphere around it, launching it at Lucario. Morton: What is that?! Did Mewtwo just use Psystrike without Mega Evolving? Greninja dashes in, taking the Psystrike, it being immune to the attack. Lucario throws Aura Sphere at Mewtwo, Mewtwo hit and lowered to the ground. Mewtwo glows, as he transforms into Mega Mewtwo Y. Mewtwo: I applaud you for forcing me to go all out. But I seem to have no choice but to utterly destroy you. Lucario glows, as he mega evolves into Mega Lucario. Mega Lucario throws a large Aura Sphere, Mega Mewtwo Y Teleporting away. Morton: Now, the moment we’ve all been waiting for! A Mega evolution battle! Let’s hope that Greninja doesn’t intervene! Mega Mewtwo Y fires Shadow Ball, which is as large as the field. Greninja leaps to take it, using Substitute to be replaced by a log. Greninja appears to strike Mega Mewtwo Y with Shadow Sneak, as Mega Mewtwo Y speeds away, running straight into Mega Lucario’s Force Palm, the force propelling it back. Greninja throws Water Shuriken, which Mega Mewtwo Y uses Confusion to fling at Mega Lucario. Mega Lucario releases a burst of aura, deflecting it. Mega Mewtwo Y uses Psystrike, the mental blast causing Mega Lucario to shoot to the ground like a rock. Greninja; Greninj! Greninja throws Water Shuriken, as Mega Mewtwo Y throws Shadow Ball, breaking through and hitting Greninja, it tumbling back. Mega Mewtwo Y creates several Shadow Balls, launching them all at Greninja. Greninja runs forward, dodging all the Shadow Balls, and leaps into the air after Mega Mewtwo Y. Mega Mewtwo Y forms another Shadow Ball, Greninja caught right in the center of it. The Shadow Ball is fired forward, crashing into the ground. When it fades, Greninja is defeated. Roy K: Greninja is unable to battle! Morton: What an astonishing battle! Greninja put up an excellent fight! But even with its Type immunity, it was no match for a Mega Mewtwo, as we have seen many times before in this tournament! Larry leads two Wobbuffets onto the field, placing Greninja onto a stretcher. They pick the stretcher up, carrying Greninja off. Mega Lucario stares Mega Mewtwo Y down, as Mega Mewtwo Y floats down to eye level. Mewtwo: Now, the real fight can begin. Mega Mewtwo Y throws Shadow Ball, Mega Lucario blocking it with Aura Sphere. Mega Lucario moves in a blur with Extreme Speed, Mega Mewtwo Y Teleporting just as fast to dodge. Mega Mewtwo Y reappears, firing Psystrike at Mega Lucario. Mega Lucario uses Double Team, the clones unaffected by the mental blast. Mega Mewtwo Y turns, Mega Lucario having a grip on him and blasting it with Force Palm. Mega Mewtwo Y skids back, as it uses Confusion, tossing Mega Lucario away. Pikachu: Pika, pika! Dakota: I agree. This battle is breathtaking. Link: This makes Ganondorf look weak. Ryu: The only question is, who is the stronger of the two? Mega Mewtwo Y forms several Shadow Balls, launching them all at Mega Lucario. Mega Lucario disappears in a blur from Extreme Speed, tackling Mega Mewtwo Y hard. Mega Mewtwo Y drags Mega Lucario with Confusion, as Mega Lucario is forced right at Mega Mewtwo Y. Mega Lucario forms a large Force Palm, as the white energy sphere for Psystrike forms around the two, the mental blast hitting Mega Lucario. Mega Lucario hits the ground, reverting to normal. Roy K: Lucario is unable to battle! The winner is Team Evil, or more specifically, Mewtwo! Mega Mewtwo Y reverts to normal, as the crowd cheers, Mewtwo looks around. Suddenly, Wendy walks onto the field. Wendy: Congratulations, Mr. Mewtwo! I must say that it is so awesome that you have won. Now, you get the chance to prove yourself even more, to take on the toughest bosses possible! Mewtwo: There’s more? Wendy: Of course there is! But, like all good things, you’ll have to wait. For next time! Morton: Hey, that’s my line! Competing Characters * Team Aura ** Lucario ** Greninja * Team Evil ** Mewtwo ** Lemmy Koopa Non-Competing Characters * Ganondorf * Palutena * Zelda * Kat & Ana * Wario * King Dedede * Bowser * Pit * Snake * Pikachu * Ridley * Zero Suit Samus * DK * Lucina * Link * Robin * Ike * Bowser Jr. * Dakota * Ryu * Morton Koopa * Roy Koopa * Wendy Koopa Pokémon * Lucario ** Mega Lucario * Greninja * Mewtwo ** Mega Mewtwo Y * Donphan (Lemmy's) * Pikachu Trivia * The way Ganondorf was chained was based on how he was sealed in The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. * Lemmy is the only character in the series to lose their match to battle twice in the tournament. * Ganondorf, the greatest evil of the tournament, didn't participate in the final match, simply making this a battle to prove who the strongest was. Category:Episodes Category:Super Smash Bros Battle